


Feelings I Can't Put Into Words

by colormyworldbright



Series: Meeting Their World [1]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Character Development, Don't Judge Me, Exploring how he started to like her, F/M, First Date, I'm honestly not sure why this is rated T, Relationship Development, You do not undersand, i love these nerds so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 07:24:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6275086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colormyworldbright/pseuds/colormyworldbright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He walked home smiling to himself. He may not have loved her from first sight but now, well now he could see that Isadora was beautiful and kind and intelligent and awkward in this adorably perfect way. Now he had feelings he couldn't put into words.<br/>- - -<br/>Set between Girl Meets Farkle and Girl Meets Texas Part 3. Smarkle's First Date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feelings I Can't Put Into Words

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by when Farkle told Cory "Look I'm a genius but when Isadora Smackle looks in my eyes with the beautiful goofy face of hers, I get a feeling which I can only describe as 'Blawalalalalala!'" in Girl Meets Texas Part 3 and by my rewatching of season 1. I hope you enjoy this.

Farkle Minkus had loved Maya Hart and Riley Matthews since the day he saved the latter girl’s life. Isadora Smackle, on the other hand, he'd despised since the day she beat him in the first grade spelling bee. He was a pretty superficial kid. And the type of child who made decisions that were final. But he was just a kid. He was overtly obnoxious and a terrible flirt. He was insensitive sometimes and he took a lot of thing for granted. Like a lot of kids.

 

He was glad that looking back on his childhood didn't make him embarrassed or ashamed. Younger Farkle was a good Farkle. However, maybe he was a little upset at Younger Farkle for being so hard on her.

 

He was thinking about this on his way to pick her up for their first actual date. Thinking about how only last year he had looked at her and seen only “arch-nemisis.” Then again, only last year he thought it was smart to wear turtlenecks to school and maintain the same (awful) haircut. He was glad he'd matured. Now when he thought of Smackle he couldn't think. His hyperactive brain froze and turned to mush. Now he wore black tee shirts styled his hair.

 

He'd actually taken particular thought in how he looked today. A fitting black shirt, because she mentioned that he looked good in black, a leather jacket, because it was sort of chilly out and Maya said it made him look older. He actually spent a good ten minutes fidgeting with his hair before Riley and Maya insisted that it was fine and forced him out the bay window into the crisp autumn air.

 

Maya and Riley were great. But they were wrong when they said that they knew he liked Smackle before he did. He knew he'd figured that out before them. He didn't know when he started to look at her differently. He did know though that somehow she was the one he went to after the identity crisis of the Yearbook. He did know that he thought of her as a friend when she bought him a smoothie and they talked about what it was like to change like that. When she told him that it was okay to change. She'd like him no matter what. He was still Farkle no matter what. Just like she was still Smackle despite her new sense of style. After that they started hanging out more. It was wierd because she liked him and he didn't like her in the same way but she was his friend and this might be how Riley and Maya feel when I flirt with them and she was actually really nice. Maybe it was at the Semi-Formal when it changed. He remembered thinking, after dancing with Maya,that he wouldn't have minded a dance with Smackle. That it'd be nice if she went to school at John Quincy Adams. Or maybe it was after that at some study session they'd arranged. Whenever it was it was definitely before the girls suggested he try to figure out love with her, when he thought he had Asperger’s.

 

Thinking about the Asperger's spurred a bit of panic. It was already weird trying to figure out what one was supposed to do on a date in middle school and now there was the concern of doing anything that might make her uncomfortable. Crap. Hopefully, they'd be able to talk about it.

 

And at that thought he reached her apartment building.

 

_Here goes nothing._

 

He rang her doorbell.

 

She answered it.

 

“Farkle!” she smiled widely.

 

“Sm--Isadora,” he smiled back. It was weird figuring out what to call her now.

 

They just stared at each other for a moment.

 

“Are you ready to go?” He broke the silence, nervously, “Should I talk to your parents or...?”

 

“They aren't home,” she replied. Then she grabbed her purse from the couch and joined him outside.

 

“Oh,” was all he could say to that. He changed the subject, “How’re you?”

 

“I'm doing well. And you?”

 

“Fantastic.”

 

“I'm glad.”

 

They reached the stairs.

 

“Did you finish that book you were reading?” He referred to a text from an hour or two ago when he'd asked what she was up to.

 

“Yes. I quite enjoyed the manner in which Feynman discusses Physics. Too bad we cannot actually attend his lectures anymore.”

 

“He was probably an amazing teacher.”

 

“Not as brilliant as Einstein, though.”

 

They reached the streets.

 

“Depends on how you define brilliance probably. Speaking of him though, have you reconsidered Einstein Academy?”

 

“You mean do you think I might transfer to public school?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Yes.”

 

He smiled. He hoped it'd work out. He liked the idea of actually having classes with her rather than just seeing each other at contests. He liked the idea of being on the same team for once.

 

The walked in silence for a bit, hands swaying to their side until they brushed against each other. Farkle decided to reach for her hand.

 

She didn't let go.

 

They walked into the Planetarium holding hands. They came today for a lecture on cosmological theories. The lecture was interesting. He was paying enough attention to know that. But he knew he wasn't paying enough attention because he kept thinking about whether or not he should put his arm around Isadora and wondering what sort of shampoo she used. It didn't get better when they explored the planetarium either. Because instead of looking at the stars, he watched her look at the stars.

 

“I think I might have an existential crisis after this.” She joked.

 

“I know what you mean.” He said. “It's just so much.”

 

“What's your favorite constellation?”

 

“Draco I guess. It's hard to choose but I would have to say it's the most aesthetically pleasing to me.”

 

“The mighty dragon.”

 

“And the mighty Malfoy.”

 

They both laughed at that.

 

“What's yours?”

 

“Pleiades. It's just so bright and blue. And very unlonely.”

 

“That's a poetic word.”

 

“Thank you. We are working on poetry in English right now and my teacher says I tend to use words mechanically.”

 

“You've always been good at debating and essays writing, though,” he recalled the various times she'd bested him in those things.

 

“I guess poetry is different.”

 

He nodded, “I'm sure you'll get the hang of it. You are you after all.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“Are you hungry?” He asked as they left the planetarium.

 

“Do you think we could walk around before going to eat?” She asked in response.

 

So they did. They just wandered through the streets until they got tired. Then they ended up at some café downtown.

 

“Would you like to share a smoothie?” She asked.

 

This was the first time they had one with two straws. It was nice.

 

All of it was nice. Sitting next to her at a table and just talking as they ate. Smelling her nice shampoo again.

 

He ate slower than usual, hoping to prolong the date. She did the same. But finally they finished and it was time to walk her home.

 

Farkle thought it was sad that in the four hours they were out, her parents hadn't returned yet from wherever they were.

 

She said it was okay. (She would talk to him when she was ready.)

 

He asked her if she would like to go out again sometime soon and she said yes. Then, impulsively, she kissed his cheek.

  
He walked home smiling to himself. He may not have loved her from first sight but now, well now he could see that Isadora was beautiful and kind and intelligent and awkward in this adorably perfect way. Now he had feelings he couldn't put into words.

**Author's Note:**

> Give Kudos if you enjoyed please :)


End file.
